Destinée au pouvoir, ou le pouvoir de changer sa destinée
by Reinettes
Summary: AU : Regina Mills, une romancière à succès se rend, en compagnie de son fils Henry, à Boston pour la promotion de son livre. Lors d'une séance de dédicaces, elle rencontre Emma Swan, une jeune femme pétillante que le destin l'amènera à revoir. Swan Queen.


NA : Voici une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a bien longtemps, la malédiction n'a jamais eu lieu, c'est un univers alternatif. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bien sûr, je ne possède aucun droit sur la série ou sur les personnages.

* * *

Il était seulement 3h30 lorsque Emma se réveilla cette nuit-là, incapable de trouver à nouveau les voies du sommeil. Agacée par son esprit en ébullition qui ne voulait pas laisser à son corps le repos d'une nuit, elle se redressa, s'appuya contre la tête du lit et saisit son nouveau livre de chevet : « Destinée au pouvoir, ou le pouvoir du destin ». Ruby, sa voisine de palier et meilleure amie, le lui avait conseillé un peu plus tôt dans la semaine et Emma en avait entreprit la lecture la veille.

L'histoire prend place dans une contrée lointaine, au temps des châteaux et de la chevalerie. On pouvait imaginer les larges robes de bals et les chignons élaborés, mais aussi la souveraineté et ses injustices, un peuple prolétaire qui ne pouvait pas même rêver d'assister aux festivités financées par leur dur labeur.

C'était l'histoire d'une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence que sa mère pousse dans les bras d'un homme assez vieux pour être son père. La mère en question, une femme vénale et obsédée par le pouvoir ne voyait en ce mariage arrangé qu'une opportunité en or de s'élever socialement.

En effet, par cette union, Mathilda, qui était issue d'une famille noble et déjà riche, assurait à sa famille un prestige absolu et une richesse sans limite : elle deviendrait reine.

Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant avancer dans ce livre au ton lourd mais pas pesant. Après seulement quelques pages et bientôt quelques chapitres, Emma se surprit à déjà s'être attachée à ce pauvre personnage qui portait sur ses épaules frêles le poids de son fardeau.

Cette auteure, Regina Mills, a un vrai don pour l'écriture, se dit Emma, alors qu'elle entamait un nouveau chapitre. Ses mots étaient fluides et les descriptions étaient si réalistes qu'on pouvait facilement se projeter aux cotés de Mathilda. A d'autres moments, la tension augmentait brutalement et Emma était prise par les tripes, elle avait envie d'étrangler cette tarée qui prétendait être mère, elle avait envie de soutenir cette pauvre gosse à qui tout arrive, mais qui n'arrive à rien pour s'en sortir.

Le réveil digital affichait 05:30 lorsque Emma reposa son livre sur la table de chevet et se recoucha tout en sachant que son réveil allait la tirer à nouveau du repos à peine une demi-heure plus tard.

xxxxx

Une autre matinée passée à la caisse de la supérette où Emma est employée à mi-temps venait de s'achever. Ce travail, elle le déteste de tout son être, compter les pièces de gens pressés qui n'ont pas le temps pour les politesses. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que son diplôme inexistant peut lui offrir : un job aussi épanouissant qu'une conversation avec un mur et un salaire de misère. Ce maigre revenu couvre à peine son loyer et quelques charges. Pour le reste des dépenses, Emma travaille en soirée comme hôtesse au théâtre de Boston, un boulot qui lui permet d'assister aux représentations de toutes les pièces jouées, mais qui peut se prolonger tard dans la soirée et qui, après avoir assuré le bon déroulement de la même pièce cinq fois, peut devenir barbant.

A peine rentrée dans son appartement, Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisée par cette nuit pauvre en récupération et s'endormit.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme fut sortie de sa sieste par les gargouillis de son estomac qui criait famine. En effet, il était maintenant deux heures de l'après-midi et Emma n'avait toujours rien avalé. Elle rassembla son courage et ses forces pour se trainer jusqu'à la cuisine où elle attrapa la boîte de céréales qui traînait sur le plan de travail et qui allait faire office de repas sain et équilibré (après tout, c'est ce qu'ils disent à la télé, non?).

Seulement quelques poignées de nourriture piochées directement dans la boîte plus tard, elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par le son retentissant de coups frappés à grande vitesse contre la paroi de sa porte. Une telle agitation ne pouvait annoncer qu'une seule personne : l'excentrique et adorable Ruby.

« Emma ! Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre !» s'impatienta la voisine, toujours sur le palier.

« Donne-moi une seconde, le temps d'arriver jusque la porte ! »

La porte à peine entrouverte, la grande brune aux mèches rouges fonça à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans même penser à dire bonjour. Elle se tourna vers son amie et lui posa une question qui paraissait existentielle, au ton qu'elle employait.

« Emma, dis-moi que tu as lu le livre dont je t'ai parlé »

« Euh... Je l'ai commencé. Mais, Ruby, pourquoi diable es-tu si nerveuse ? »

« Parce que ! Regina Mills, elle sera en ville, ici, à Boston ! Elle vient faire une lecture suivie d'une séance d'autographes. Je veux y aller, et toi, tu viens avec moi ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Euh... Tu t'avances un peu vite là. Tu sais, je bosse. Et puis, pourquoi tu veux tant y aller ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses tellement à la lecture maintenant alors que tu trouvais ça mortellement ennuyeux i peine quinze jours. »

La jeune brune fut prise de court et sembla tout d'un coup fort embarrassée, le rouge lui était monté aux joues et elle regardait ses pieds comme s'ils étaient aussi fascinants que les pyramides d'Égypte ou l'arc de triomphe parisien.

« C'est que… Tu sais, Belle, notre voisine du dessous… »

« La bibliothécaire ? »

« Ouais. Ben elle y va… C'est elle qui m'a conseillé ce bouquin, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait avoir un sujet de conversation si on y avait été toutes les deux … » avoua la brune dans un sourire timide assez peu caractéristique du comportement habituellement spontané à la limite du sauvage de la jeune femme.

« T'aurais pas un faible pour elle, dis-moi » la taquina Emme dans un clin d'œil.

« Oh arrête ! Cependant, ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire plus amples connaissances si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« C'est d'accord. Je viendrai avec toi si je ne dois pas bosser » capitula la blonde.

« T'es la meilleur, Em ! Et tu ne travailleras pas, la séance se fait à deux heures, donc tu ne peux pas te désister. »

«Compris, mais tu m'en dois une ! »

« Compte sur moi. Bon, je file, il faut que j'aille accomplir mes heures à l'auberge avant que mon patron ne me vire parce que j'arrive tout le temps en retard. T'es la meilleure Em ! »

Et sur ces paroles, la brune passa à nouveau la porte d'entrée, mais dans le sens inverse cette fois, laissant Emma retourner à ses occupations.

Sa meilleure amie était vraiment un cas à part, pensa Emma, elle prétendait être une joueuse, mais au fond, elle avait le cœur d'une romantique. Et cette Belle, ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Emma avait remarqué la façon dont Ruby l'observait, et c'était bien plus qu'un simple regard sympathique de voisine à voisine. Petites œillades qui étaient généreusement rendues par la bibliothécaire, bien souvent agrémentées d'un sourire à peine timide.

« Allez Swan, se dit Emma pour sortir de ses pensées, au boulot »

Elle devait absolument faire tourner une machine sinon elle n'aurait littéralement plus rien à se mettre s'ici deux jours. Emma était déjà arrivée au point où elle avait été piocher au fond de sa penderie les fringues réservées aux occasions ainsi que ses t-shirts de sport et tomberait bientôt à court de ressource. La lessive demandait vivement son attention donc, mais aussi la poubelle qui débordait et la vaisselle qui pleurait dans l'évier pour être nettoyée.

« Pfff. Tu parles d'un après-midi de repos. Mon œil ouais…» ronchonna Emma pour elle-même en s'attachant les cheveux pour pouvoir tendre à ses devoirs ménagers.

Une fois qu'Emma eut enfin fini de rendre une allure plus convenable à son appart et de réapprovisionner sa garde-robe, elle regarda la simple horloge qui ornait le mur du salon et souffla. Il était déjà quatre heures trente et dans deux heures seulement elle allait devoir se vêtir de son tailleur et de son foulard pour accueillir les spectateurs de la pièce de théâtre de ce soir : « The suit ». Une pièce plutôt légère mais terriblement bien jouée par des acteurs qui arrivent tout droit d'Afrique pour faire revivre l'histoire de l'Apartheid de manière entrainante. Emma avait apprécié voir cette pièce, mais elle fut tout de même contente de savoir qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier soir, la dernière représentation avant de passer à la prochaine œuvre qui ouvrirait une semaine de festival pendant laquelle des pièces venues des quatres coins des Etats-Unis allaient s'enchaîner sans être rejouées.

Après avoir englouti le reste de la boîte de céréales qu'elle avait dû abandonner quand Ruby l'avait interrompue, Emma décida qu'elle avait encore du temps devant elle avant de devoir se changer et repris la lecture du bouquin qui l'avait tenue éveillée la veille. Après tout, si elle devait assister à une lecture et à une rencontre avec l'auteur, autant qu'elle n'y aille pas sans même avoir fini la lecture du livre. Et puis, la jeune femme devait quand même se l'admettre, elle était prise par ce roman, et elle brûlait d'envie de connaître la suite, de voir comment l'héroïne allait échapper aux crocs acérés de sa mère. Au point où Emma avait suspendu sa lecture, Mathilda étaient en train de se préparer pour son mariage royal quand la petite Snow, l'enfant du roi Léopold, lui avoua un terrible secret : c'était elle qui avait rapporté son désir de s'enfouir à sa mère, causant la perte de son amour et de son échappatoire à tout jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina Mills attendait, un peu à l'écart du petit groupe de mères qui jasaient à propos de tout et de rien, tantôt le sujet de leurs conversations était le beau shérif barbu et ses muscles saillants, tantôt elles critiquaient et jugeaient toutes les femmes non-mariées, ou pire, divorcées. Il arrivait même que Regina soit le centre d'intérêt de leurs discussions. Qu'importe, elle feignait ne pas entendre les rumeurs qui se propageaient à son sujet pas même deux mètres derrière son dos. Après tout, les commérages de ces bonnes femmes n'intéressaient pas grand monde et Regina Mills est une femme respectée dans la petite ville nommée Storybrooke, perdue quelque part dans le Maine.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Regina était postée devant la barrière verte dont la peinture était quelque peu écaillée. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Son fils ne devrait plus tarder, la sortie des cours se rapprochait et la sonnette annonçant le week-end et, en cette période de début de printemps, la semaine de relâche scolaire, allait bientôt se faire entendre. Trois petites minutes et Regina pourrait enfin serrer son petit garçon dans ses bras.

La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit son nom ressortir de l'intense séance de commérages qui avait lieu non loin d'elle, suivi de quelques ricanements même pas dissimulés.

« Cette Mills… Elle se dit auteur, ce n'est même pas un métier ça ! » lança une femme rondelette aux boucles rousses.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Elle s'invente une profession, mais tout le monde sait qu'elle vit des rentes de ses parents et de l'héritage qu'elle a reçu de son père » renchérit une dame plus âgée, visiblement une grand-mère venue chercher son petit-fils.

« Regardez-la, toute seule. Elle n'a pas un seul ami »

« Sans parler d'un homme qui puisse franchir sa carapace et être à ses côtés » objecta cette fois une grande blonde à lunettes que Regina croisait tous les matins sur le chemin de l'école et à qui elle disait bonjour poliment quotidiennement.

« C'est bien vrai ça ! Ce n'est même pas qu'elle manque de charisme ou quoi que ce soit, on doit l'admettre, c'est une belle femme qui sait prendre soin d'elle»

« Moi je crois qu'elle intimide les hommes » revint à la charge la rousse potelée.

« En même temps qui ne serait pas intimidé par une femme qui ne porte que des vêtements de créateurs et qui a un compte en banque aussi rempli que celui de stars de cinéma? » demanda la grand-mère sur un ton légèrement amer.

« Sans oublier son aspect froid et distant envers toute personne qui n'est pas son fils » renchérit la blonde à lunettes.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle doit quand même avoir des amants, peut-être un homme jouet ou deux »

« A ce qu'il paraît, elle aurait loué une chambre d'hôtel, il y a de ça à peine une semaine, et le shérif aux yeux de biche l'y aurait rejointe pas même une demi-heure plus tard. Et ce, en pleine journée ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a un enfant quand même ! Vous vous imaginez, le pauvre gamin qui a une mère…»

Le son strident de la sonnerie tant attendu empêcha Regina d'entendre la fin de cette infâme conversation. Ces abominables commères mériteraient que Regina les remette à leur place, une à une, d'un ton calme, mais méprisant. Après tout, ces harpies elles-mêmes avaient du linge sale : la petite rousse maquillait les écarts de son mari infidèles de mensonges de moins en moins crédibles, la grand-mère avait une certaine affection pour monsieur Jack Daniels, whiskey de premier choix, et la blonde avait dû passer par au moins deux opérations de chirurgie esthétique pour avoir ce nez et ces seins qui étaient sa si grande fierté. Un sens de l'observation aigu ainsi que de bonnes sources est indispensable lorsque l'on est un écrivain digne de ce nom, des qualités qui avait amené l'auteur à apprendre beaucoup de secrets sur les habitants de la ville portuaire.

Cependant elle ne voulait pas causer d'esclandre, pas devant l'école d'Henry, pas alors qu'il allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et que tout serait oublié. Pour Henry, se dit Regina en réfrénant ses pulsions dévastatrices et en inspirant longuement pour se calmer.

C'est alors que Regina sentit deux petits bras encercler sa taille et une petite tête brune se poser sur son ventre, de plus en plus haut, au fil des semaines et des mois, remarqua-t-elle dans un court élan de tristesse à l'idée de voir son petit garçon chéri grandir et se détacher d'elle peu à peu.

« Mon chéri, dit-elle en s'abaissant pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu as appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui? »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi maman, répondit-il en lui offrant un sourire auquel il manquait deux dents qui la fit fondre, aujourd'hui, c'était super cool ! Comme c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, madame Blanchard nous a permis de faire des ateliers bricolage toute la journée. J'ai fait un nichoir pour les oiseaux ! On pourra l'accrocher dans le jardin, dis ? »

« Bien sûr mon petit prince, on achètera des boules de nourriture pour eux, si tu veux, comme ça ils n'auront pas faim » proposa Regina à Henry.

« Oh oui ! Par contre, on ne pourra pas le mettre avant la rentrée, parce que la peinture n'était pas sèche, alors on les a laissés en classe pour qu'ils sèchent pendant une semaine. Par contre, tout de suite je peux te donner une peinture que j'ai faite pour toi, vu que je l'ai peignée au matin, elle a eu le temps de sécher.»

« On ne dit pas peignée quand on parle d'une peinture mon chéri, on dit « j'ai peint », par contre tu peux peigner tes cheveux »expliqua la mère à Henry qui à six ans avait encore quelques problèmes avec les participes passés.

« Oui, oui, vu que je l'ai peinte au matin, elle a eu le temps de sécher. C'est mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. Alors, tu me la montres cette fameuse peinture ? »

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon farfouilla dans sa mallette quelques instants pour en sortir son œuvre d'art qu'il tendit fièrement à sa maman.

« Là, dit-il en pointant du doigt un triangle gris surmonté d'une boule rose recouverte d'une perruque en arc de cercle noire, c'est toi dans ta robe préférée, et à côté, c'est moi. On est dans le jardin, près de ton pommier. »

« Et là, reprit-il en pointant cette fois un petit pâté brun que Regina n'avait pas encore réussi à identifier, c'est un gentil chiot, parce que je suis certain qu'il serait très heureux avec nous et que toi tu l'aimeras et que moi aussi. »

« Oh mon chéri, c'est magnifique »

« Tu l'aimes bien ? » demanda le petit garçon.

« Je l'adore! » répondit sa mère en souriant.

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut avoir un chiot ? » tenta Henry en regardant sa mère avec une frimousse tellement adorable que Regina était tentée de céder.

« On en a déjà parlé mon chéri, un chien, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités, et tu n'es pas encore assez grand pour assumer tout ça. »

« Mais je suis grand ! »

« C'est vrai, mon cœur, mais est-ce que tu serais prêt à sortir ton chiot tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour ? A le nourrir, et à l'emmener chez le vétérinaire ? »

« Oui, oui ! »

« Je ne doute pas de ta sincérité, mais imagine qu'il pleuve très fort, ou bien même qu'il neige. Tu n'auras plus envie de promener ton chiot, n'est-ce pas ? Et si jamais il fait ses besoins à l'intérieur de la maison, tu serais prêt à ramasser son caca ? »

« Euuuurk ! Mais c'est dégoûtant ! »

« Mais c'est aussi ça, avoir un chien, ce n'est pas seulement avoir un chiot tout mignon avec qui jouer. Il faut aussi penser aux autres choses moins amusantes. Tu crois toujours être prêt ? » demanda Regina avec une pointe d'espoir qu'elle ait réussi à le détourner de cette idée au moins pour un moment.

« Pas vraiment… Mais plus tard, quand je serai prêt, j'aurai un chiot ! » affirma-t-il à nouveau joyeux.

« On verra ça. Et si on rentrait à la maison maintenant ? Tu sais qu'on part demain et qu'il faut encore qu'on fasse nos valises, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié, parce que ma maman elle est tellement géniale que tout le monde l'adore et que tout le monde veut pouvoir avoir son autographe ! »

A ces mots, Regina sentit son cœur se gonfler. Elle pouvait lire n'importe qu'elle critique publiée dans les plus prestigieux magazines ou journaux qui vantaient ses mérites et ses qualités d'écrivain, rien ne la rendait plus heureuse et plus fière que lorsque son fils la complimentait de la sorte.

Main dans la main, mère et fils entreprirent le chemin du retour en s'arrêtant chez Granny pour boire un chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour Henry, et un café serré pour Regina.

Tous deux se délectaient de leurs breuvages, lorsque la cloche d'entrée annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le restaurant. C'était Mary-Margaret Blanchard, l'institutrice d'Henry qui, apparemment, avait eu la même idée qu'eux.

Il y avait un petit quelque chose chez cette femme qui insupportait Regina, mais elle n'arrivait pas à cibler la cause de son irascibilité subite dès qu'elle était en face de la demoiselle à la coupe de cheveux démodée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle semblait toujours avoir une vision utopique de la vie, un côté bisounours de « tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil », et que Regina avait juste envie de la secouer en lui criant que la vie ne fait pas toujours de cadeaux. Ou bien encore parce qu'il était évident pour toute personne dotée d'yeux que la petite brune était complètement bleue de David Nolan, le gérant du refuge pour animaux, et que d'aussi longtemps que Regina pouvait se souvenir, à part s'arranger pour toujours se trouver chez Granny au moment où David allait chercher son café, jamais elle n'avait fait un pas pour sortir de sa contemplation passive, et prendre son courage à deux mains pour l'aborder et l'inviter à sortir. Cette relation platonique avait, selon les commentaires des commères, le don d'agacer la ville entière. Quand allaient-ils enfin se jeter à l'eau ?

« Madame Mills, bonjour » salua l'institutrice qui s'était approchée de la table qu'occupaient Henry et sa mère.

« Mademoiselle Blanchard » répondit Regina d'un ton plutôt froid pour éloigner la jeune femme qui venait troubler son après-midi avec son fils.

« Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger, mais j'aimerais m'assurer que votre escapade permettra tout de même à Henry de réaliser l'herbier que je leur ai demandé de commencer comme devoir de vacances »

« Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de raison. Nous serons de retour avant la rentrée et je suis certaine que la ville de Boston abrite des arbres dans ses parcs. » répondit Regina, quelque peu agacée.

« Très bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et de bonnes vacances alors. Au revoir, Henry »

« Au revoir mademoiselle Blanchard, à dans une semaine ! » répondit le petit garçon avec enthousiasme.

L'institutrice s'installa à une table plus loin, toujours la même, guettant l'arrivée du charmant jeune homme.

Regina devait quand même admettre que l'institutrice assurait plutôt bien sa fonction d'enseignante, Henry ne cessait de vanter ses prouesses et il revenait toujours de l'école avec le sourire.

Les tasses étaient à présent vides, et la petite famille se remit en route.

Arrivés au manoir blanc de la rue Mifflin, Regina demanda à Henry de préparer les vêtements qu'il voudrait porter la semaine, ainsi que quelques objets qu'il voulait avoir avec lui pendant les quelques jours à venir, pendant qu'elle-même choisissait ce qu'elle allait emporter.

Une heure trente plus tard, l'écrivain ferma sa trousse de toilette avant de l'insérer dans sa valise et de boucler cette dernière. Les quelques produits nécessaires à sa toilette quotidienne ainsi qu'à celle de Henry y seraient rajoutés le lendemain. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'Henry qui n'avait pas montré de signes de vies depuis qu'elle lui avait donné cette tâche ardue.

« Tout va bien, mon chéri? Tu t'en sors ? »

« Ouaip, mais je ne sais pas comment on va tout faire rentrer dans la valise ! »

En entrant, la jeune femme aperçu la montagne d'objets qui recouvraient le lit du petit garçon, il y avait au moins deux réveils, une pile de comics, du papier à dessin, la panoplie de crayons et marqueurs qui l'accompagnaient, un ballon, cinq figurines Marvel, le jeu vidéo « Space Paranoïd » que Regina lui avait offert, et encore une dizaine d'autres objets en tout genre.

« Tu ne peux pas tout emporter avec toi, mais on peut mettre les jouets que tu as vraiment envie d'avoir avec toi dans un sac à part. Il faut aussi penser à prendre des vêtements, Henry, sinon comment vas-tu faire pour te changer toute la semaine ? »

« Ben moi j'ai pris ce qui était nécessaire et toi tu prends ce qui n'est pas marrant. Comme ça on se partage le travail» répondit malicieusement Henry.

« J'ai bien vu que tu avais déjà préparé l'attirail de divertissement. Je te propose ceci : tu te charges de trier tes jouets pour garder seulement les plus importants et moi je choisis des vêtements. »

« Mais ils sont tous importants ! »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de deux réveils ? » demanda Regina en haussant les sourcils.

« Et si un tombait en panne ? »

« De toute manière c'est moi qui viens te réveiller chaque matin, donc le réveil n'est pas si important »

« Bon, d'accord. Ça marche » se résigna le petit homme.

Après une demi-heure de tri et une autre demi-heure pour compléter et agencer les biens dans la valise, après qu'Henry se soit assis sur la valise pour permettre à Regina de fermer la tirette, ils étaient fin prêts à partir. Direction Boston pour une séance de dédicaces le samedi suivie de plusieurs interviews, d'une autre séance de dédicaces, d'un gala de charité et de temps libre avec Henry. Une semaine de vacances agrémentée d'un peu de travail de promotion de son livre pour Regina.

* * *

NA : Si le début peut paraître lent, il était nécessaire de bien planter le décor. La rencontre est pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
